In local area networks, such as wireless home networks, one or more wireless devices, e.g. such as IEEE 802.11b devices, are linked to the network by a provisioning process through a network access point. When a user acquires a new wireless device, they need to securely tie it to their intranet, which comprises telling the intranet to accept wireless communications from the device, as well as provisioning the device with key material, such as for creating an encrypted connection. In conventional networks having one or more devices to be provisioned to a network access point, device identification information, such as a MAC address, is required to be communicated from the wireless device to the access point.
Several methods have been described for wireless access provisioning to integrate wireless devices into a network.
M. Cudak, B. Mueller, J. Kelton, and B. Classon, Network Protocol Method, Access Point Device and Peripheral Devices for Providing for an Efficient Centrally Coordinated Peer-to-Peer Wireless Communications Network, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,106, discloses a “peer-to-peer wireless communications network wherein the access point device: (1) broadcasts a block assignment that specifies a wireless source peripheral device and a wireless destination peripheral device; (2) receives, from the wireless destination peripheral device, sequence information; (3) determines whether the sequence information represents one of: a negative acknowledgment and a positive acknowledgment with a sequence number; (4) forwards an acknowledgment to the wireless source peripheral based on the sequence information, and repeats steps (1)–(4) until N blocks of data, N a predetermined integer, have been transferred from the wireless source peripheral to the wireless destination peripheral.”
J. Lin, P. Alfano, and S. Upp, Method and Apparatus for Performing Bearer Independent Wireless Application Service Provisioning, U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,693 disclose a provisioning system, in which a “mobile communication device contacts a provisioning proxy over the wireless bearer network, which in turns contacts a provisioning center over a public network. A provisioning tunnel is then established between the provisioning center and the mobile communication device. Once the provisioning tunnel is set up, the user of the mobile communication device can subscribe to, or unsubscribe from wireless application services.”
Wireless Device Registering Method in Wireless Home Network, PCT Patent Application No. WO 01/2266, describes the sending of an authentication key to a device for storage, when an identification code received from the device corresponds to a code stored in an access point.
Secure Wireless LAN, European Pat. No. EP, 1081895, discloses wireless device use by a wireless device operator with an access point connected to a wired LAN in communication with the wireless device through air channel authentication.
C. Candolin, Security Issues for Wearable Computing and Bluetooth Technology, 23 Oct. 2000, Telecommunications Software and Multimedia Laboratory, Helsinki University of Technology, P.B. 400, FIN-02015 HUT, Finland, describes Bluetooth Technology as “a short-range wireless cable replacement technology enabling restricted types of ad hoc networks to be formed. All the while, a need for connecting wearable devices, such as PDAs, mobile phones, and mp3-players, is rising. Such networks may be formed using Bluetooth technology, but issues such as security must be taken into consideration. Although an attempt to tackle security is made, the result is too weak to be used for anything else than for personal purposes.”
Other systems provide various details of the operation of wireless devices within a network, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,324, Apparatus and Method for Transparent Wireless Communication; U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,146, Integrated Communication Center Functionality for WAP Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,880, Public Wireless/Cordless Internet Gateway; U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,056, Secure Gateway Processing for Handheld Device Markup Language; U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,594, System and Method for Providing Data to a Wireless Device Upon Detection of Activity of the Device on a Wireless Network; U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,183, Method for Authorizing Coupling between devices in a Capability Addressable Network; U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,129, Dynamic Allocation of Wireless Mobile Nodes Over An Internet Protocol (IP) Network; U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,428, Personal Computer Microprocessor Firewalls for Internet Distributed Processing; European Pat. No. 1225778, Wireless Repeater Using Identification of Call Originator; European Pat. No. EP 1191763, Access Authentication System for a Wireless Environment; European Pat. No. 1126681, A Network Portal System and Methods; European Pat. No. EP1081895, Secure Wireless Local Area Network; European Pat. No. EP 999672, System and Method for Mapping Packet Data Functional Entities to Elements in a Communications Network; European Pat. No. EP814623, Mobile Decision Methodology for Accessing Multiple Wireless Data Networks; Privacy and Authentication for Wireless Local Area Networks, Ashar Aziz and Whitfield Diffie; Sun Microsystems, Inc., Jul. 26, 1993; Painting Your Home Blue (Bluetooth™ Wireless Technology), D. Cypher, Proceedings 2002 IEEE 4th International Workshop on Networked Appliances, Jan. 15–16, 2002; Wireless Home Networks on a Hierarchical Bluetooth Scatternet Architecture, W. Lilakiatsakun, A. Seneviratne, Proceedings Ninth IEEE International Conference on Networks; Oct. 10–12, 2001; Bluetooth Wireless Technology in the Home, R. Shephard, Electronics & Communication Engineering Journal; October 2001; Wireless Gateway for Wireless Home AV Network and It's Implementation, T. Saito, I. Imoda, Y. Takabatke, K. Teramoto, and K. Fujimoto, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, August 2001; A Wireless Home Network and its Applications Systems, H. Fujieda, Y. Horiike, T. Yamamoto, and T. Nomura, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, May 2000; Wireless Home Link, M. Nakagawa, IEICE Transactions on Communications, December 1999; An Access Protocol for a Wireless Home Network, A. C. V. Gummalla, and J. O. Limb, WCNC 1999 IEEE Wireless Communications and Networking Conference; Sep. 21–24, 1999; Firewalls for Security in Wireless Networks, U. Murthy, O. Bukres, W. Winn, and E. Vanderdez, Proceedings of the Thirty-First Hawaii International Conference on System Sciences, Jan. 6–9, 1998; Self-Securinq Ad Hoc Wireless Networks, Haiyun Luo, Petros Aerfos, Jiejun Kng, Songwu Lu, and Lixia Zhang; Wireless Networking for Control and Automation of Off-Road Equipment, J. D. Will; ASAE Meeting Presentation; and Intrusion Detection in Wireless Ad-Hoc Networks, Yongguang Zhang and Wenke Lee, Proceeding of the Sixth Annual International Conference on Mobile Computing and Networking, Aug. 6–11, 2000.
The disclosed prior art systems and methodologies thus provide basic provisioning for wireless devices to a network through an access point. However, for many networks, such provisioning schemes are often impractical, either for wireless devices which lack a user interface which is configured for communicating provisioning information, or for simple home-based intranets. For example, device identification information, such as a MAC address, is often required to be manually transcribed from the wireless device to the access point, since wireless devices often lack a user interface control to reveal such identifying information. For example, a wireless picture frame device typically lacks a control interface read or extract identification information, such as a MAC address.
While some wireless devices include a user interface for dedicated device functionality, e.g. such as a user control for a game box or a digital video recorder, a dedicated user interface is often incapable or cumbersome to be used to communicate device identification and to exchange provisioning information. In addition, while some wireless devices provide a user interface control which can reveal such identifying information, provisioning procedures still require a user to be technically proficient to properly initiate and complete a provisioning process.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a network provisioning system, which does not require a user interface for the initiation of a provisioning process. The development of such a wireless access provisioning system would constitute a major technological advance.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a wireless access provisioning structure and process with minimal device requirements and/or user proficiency, whereby a wireless device is readily provisioned by the provisioning system, and whereby other devices within an access region are prevented from being provisioned by the provisioning system. The development of such a provisioning system would constitute a further technological advance.
As well, it would be advantageous that such a wireless access provisioning system be integrated with easily monitored parameters of a wireless device, such as the time monitoring of power on and/or start of signal transmission. The development of such a provisioning system would constitute a further major technological advance. The development of such a time-based wireless access provisioning system for provisioning secure encrypted communication would constitute a further technological advance.